No More Running
by elyador
Summary: An alternate version of the ending of Avengers: Time Runs Out between Tony and Steve.
**I was at the library today and started to read "Avengers: Time Runs Out". Unfortunately I had to leave before I could finish it. When I got home I immediately found the full plot synopsis on the Marvel Wikia. (hence why my knowledge may be lacking).**

 **This idea suddenly sprung into my head. I must say I adore Tony and think a lot of people misunderstand him ;p**

 **}~{**

Tony and Steve could not stop fighting. It might be the end of their worlds or the other and still they could not work together. Steve refused to listen to anything Tony had to say. Once a liar, always a liar.

He was fed up of it.

Time was running out. Tony knew what had to be done before the final incursion was completed. He knew he could have done more to try and explain what must be done to save everyone. He might have thought of a better option if he hadn't been a captive of the Cabal. But it was too late this was the only choice. He only hoped that they would all understand, one day.

Steve paused in his onslaught, if these were to be his final moments he had a few words for his _old friend_.

"You know, Tony, Reed suggested that you should be on the lifeboat. That we would _need_ your intelligence for the future. But is exactly that which has caused so many problems in the past, and now."

He was startled when Tony started to laugh, the remaining bits of armour falling away. Had he finally lost his mind completely?

"Oh, Steve." Tony stood up straight, his laughter fading as he looked at the one he held closest to his heart and had the greatest respect for, "You still don't understand. I have found a way to end it all. The incursion will end, with just one more death."

Steve was confused, was Tony referring to the death of their world or the other. Before he could get closer to him again, to attack or interrogate he had no idea. A bright flash blinded him.

He was seeing double. There were four Tony's, wait it was only two. The other Tony, he must be from the other Earth, was standing with his twin. He noticed the new Tony had on his suit, the gauntlets raised at his mirror.

As he attempted to get between them he was restrained from behind, turning his head Steve sees his own doppelganger holding him back. He looks back at the Tony's.

"I'm sorry you have to see this Steve, we hoped you wouldn't but knew that there was almost no other outcome."

"You were right you know, I am the cause of so many problems in this world, and others. But that's all about to end. It took a lot of work but us Tony's found a solution."

"As it was the death of one man that started the incursion, so too the death of one man can end it. I would have rejected the lifeboat anyway, Steve, I have no place in the new world."

"We found a way to transfer the life energy from the planet Earth, to the sae man from it. We chose ourselves of course. Unfortunately far too many worlds hand universes had already been destroyed before we discovered this."

"You will find that there are still universes that faced the incursion and survived completely unharmed."

"Minus one man."

"This is the last, I hope you will one day understand this was the best. With my death the multiverse will fix itself and heal. It will almost be a perfect reset. With a few Earth's no long having a Tony Stark to create problems for them."

Steve's Tony turned to face the other. Their eyes gazed at each other, lingering until Tony fully faced the gauntlet pointing at his heart. The sound of it powering up caused Steve to begin to struggle, to try and do something. To understand how this could be the end.

"I couldn't let anyone else do this. Goodbye beloved Steve."

 **}~{**

It happened exactly as Tony said it would. Their world, all of the world's ad been saved. Yet Steve felt that it did not need to end as it had done. Even if he and Tony had their difference, he could not imagine a world without him in it. After all, Steve was not going to be on the lifeboat either.

 **}~{**

 **Please review.**

 **Hopefully with constructive criticism.**


End file.
